


She Came Back

by LIS4Life



Category: The Last Of Us Part ll, The Last of Us
Genre: Enemies to Friends, F/F, Happy Ending, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25220578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIS4Life/pseuds/LIS4Life
Summary: This takes place after the end of The Last of Us part ll, so there are spoilers.
Relationships: Dina & Ellie (The Last of Us), Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us), Ellie & Abby (The Last of Us), Ellie & Riley (The Last of Us), Ellie/Abby (The Last of Us), Ellie/Riley (The Last of Us)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	1. Just a thing

Hey guys! Writing from mobile at the moment, first real chapter will be up later. I love Abby and I love Ellie, so I’m writing an ending I like. Let me know what you want(if anything).


	2. First Real Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She comes back

It was weird. that's all Ellie could think. She woke up with hands covering her mouth, after falling asleep in the theatre, and she hadn't screamed. All she wanted to do was visit where Jesse and Tommy had been shot/ Bad memories but she figured it may help after letting Abby live a year ago. It didn't, she cried a bit, then broke whatever she could that wouldn't leave a mess.

> "I need help," it wasn't what Ellie expected to hear, she expected a gunshot, maybe as she was cut or stabbed. "I know you're awake, I need help," why would she have come back. The hand uncovered her mouth.
> 
> "You shouldn't be here, if I don't kill you, literally anyone else fucking will. No one likes you, leave while you can," Ellie had no other words for her, she killed Joel. She knew she would've done the same (kill Joel) if she was in Abby's position, in fact, she was going to but Joel managed to stop her even though he was dead. Joel's memory had kept this chick alive but here she was, back with a death wish.
> 
> "Look, the kid? The one you let me leave with? He's gone, I needed to come back this way, we've been in the woods and we ran out of supplies. He's gone and if the Wolves have him, they'll kill him if they haven't already, they know his face," Abby's eyes were red and she was breathing hard. Ellie stood and walked down the stairs, off the stage, grabbing her things.
> 
> "That sucks, good luck," Ellie started up the carpeted, red slope, towards the doors.
> 
> "What do you want?" Ellie stopped for a moment. "What do you need? I'll do it, I'll get it, whatever it is. I need to find Lev, but I don't have the numbers to search and we both know that. He never did anything to hurt you!" Ellie turned around to see Abby staring at her. "Whatever you want, whatever you need, I'll get it, please. I don't want to be here, you think I want to be here? I don't want to need your help but I do, so please," Abby had started walking closer.
> 
> "So, you're not trying to kill me? You really fucking expect me to believe that, when we leave here, that kid won't be there ready to fucking kill me? Do you think I'm some type of moron?" Ellie scoffed and crossed her arms.
> 
> "I'm not here to kill you, but if I did have someone outside, ready to kill you, and you went out here _alone,"_ Abby scoffed, "everyone I know, that doesn't hate me and even some that do, would skin you alive. If we go out together, you can make me go first, and I'll do whatever. Just tell me what you need," Abby walked closer again.
> 
> "If and only if we go out there and it's safe, I need diapers, good, non-moldy, diapers. The underwear type, that're like normal underwear but are boxers, I don't know what they're called. If you find some, I'll think about helping you," Ellie still wasn't convinced that she wasn't going to get killed. But JJ, man, JJ was in those weird underpants/boxers, and he needed more, her and Dina had looked _everywhere_ and most were destroyed.
> 
> "I can do that, the girl, the one I--"
> 
> "The one you tried to fucking kill? Yeah, her kid, least you could do for her is get some damn diapers after trying to end two lives at once," Ellie was starting to get pissed, thinking about the night Dina and JJ were almost killed by the woman in front of her.
> 
> "Hey!" Abby walked closer. "You fucking killed a pregnant woman, don't get me started on that shit!" Abby kept walking closer.
> 
> "I didn't fucking know that! You think I'd kill a pregnant chick on purpose?! I'm not like you!" Ellie pulled out her rifle and leveled the barrel with Abby's head. Abby stopped and put her hands up.
> 
> "Listen, I'm sorry, okay? You didn't know she was pregnant, I'm sorry. Just, please," Abby took her bag off of her back and carefully set it down. She unzipped the front pocket slowly and pulled put a closed Ziplock bag. "Look, I remembered that she was pregnant, when you came after me she must've already had him, so I came with a peace offering" Abby held the bag out but when Ellie didn't move, she tossed the bag towards the woman's feet. Ellie looked quickly at the bag at her feet and then back at Abby. "Is he okay? The baby? Does he need medicine at all? Anything other than diapers?" Ellie walked closer to Abby, now only a foot or two between Abby's head and the tip of the rifle barrel. 
> 
> "Who the fuck told you she had a boy?" Ellie cocked the gun. "Who the FUCK told you she had a boy!?"
> 
> "I did," a voice behind Ellie spoke, causing her to soften. "I ran into her, she didn't try to hurt me, she helped me. Remember the day I took longer on my shift than usual?"
> 
> "Dina, what the fuck?" Ellie kept her gun trained on Abby who hadn't lowered her hands.
> 
> "Babe, put the gun down. Hey, put the gun down," Dina walked closer to Ellie, placing a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, I promise," Ellie lowered the gun.
> 
> "Thank you, Dina," Abby smiled but barely and started to lower her hands.
> 
> "Shut the fuck up!" Ellie raised her gun again and Abby raised her hands.
> 
> "Ellie! It's okay," Dina walked in front of Ellie, next to the gun. "Look, it's okay, I promise."
> 
> "She killed Joel! She tried to kill you! And JJ!" Ellie was crying.
> 
> "She didn't kill me, JJ and I are here. We're okay, you're okay. Everyone here is okay, Ellie, just," Dina put her hand on the barrel of the rifle and gently pushed it down slightly, "just lower the gun. Please? For JJ?" Ellie looked between Dina and Abby before huffing and lowering the gun. 
> 
> "Why didn't you tell me about her being here?"
> 
> "Ellie you would've told Tommy, you'd both be out here truing to kill her and you probably would've managed to by now. Look, I lied when I said the shop floor broke as I was leaving, I was in the building. I was focused on a couple of Clickers and I didn't notice a Stalker until it had jumped on top of me, we fell to the ground and that's all it took for the floor to cave in. When we landed it was on top of me, my gun was left on the top floor. I thought I was gonna die, and then a foot kicked the Stalker away from me and onto the ground, and curb stomped it to death," Dina smirked, "Ellie, she saved my life, okay?" Ellie looked at Abby.
> 
> "Why?"
> 
> "Because I've had a year to think about the fact that instead of making Joel feel my pain, I made you feel it, and then I wanted to kill you for doing what I did. I fucked up, I fucked up bad, but I'm a better person. I've been taking care of Lev, well, it's more like he's been taking care of me, we take care of each other and I'm a better person because of him," Abby sniffled and wiped at her eyes, "I, uh, I fell asleep, and woke up like thirty minutes later and her was gone. I should've been awake," Abby started to cry. Dina walked over top her and zipped her bag up, pick it up and handing it to the crying woman.
> 
> "We'll find him, okay?" Dina put her hands on Abby's shoulders and looked her in the yes. "He's gonna be alright."
> 
> "Where did you find these?" Ellie had picked up bag that was tossed at her feet. Dina walked over and examined the diapers.
> 
> "Abby, these are perfect, where were they?" 
> 
> "Across the street," Abby fixed her bag on her back. "They were in a big box that was in a safe, so I grabbed a bag planning to give it to Dina."
> 
> "Thanks," Ellie spoke gruffly after Dina whispered something to her and then nudged her.
> 
> "Yeah," Abby nodded and walked next to Dina.
> 
> "Alright ladies, time to find Lev," Dina put her arm around Ellie and held out a fist to Abby. Abby bumped her fist, and they were on their way.


End file.
